


Old Flame Revisited

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our Friends out to play, will put them back when I’m Done!  
PT.1  
Old Flame Revisited!

Frigit winds were Blowing, you could tell Snow was in the air ,..but, after all it was December… Matt sat at his desk trying to look through Posters that were sent , that had laid on his desk for weeks. But, his mind kept going back to that ... something was missing,… no Someone…Kitty had been gone for almost three weeks now ,.. but, to Matt it seemed like an eternity  
Kitty had gone to San Francisco for a Buying trip, for the Long Branch , some new distributor’s but also was attending a Friend’s Wedding…she thought she could combined the two.. besides knowing she could get in some shopping as well Matt hated when she was gone so long ,. Things just seemed out of kilter…the only upside was she would be back day after tomorrow… and that couldn’t come fast enough for him…  
Finally, he gave up on the posters…walking to the door looking out at the desolate streets… thinking , he knew how much Kitty Loved the Big city life,.. and hoped that being there all this time ,. That The City didn’t win out…. In such deep thought, didn’t realize Carl was pulling the stage up Front Street,. He’d planned on meeting it , Carl was bringing a special Package…  
As he was Daydreaming, standing outside his office,… he heard Carl,…Whoa! And reining in on the horses… Morning Marshal! Still staring off into the Gray –white sky,.. again Carl shouted Morning Marshal… I have your package… now snapping back to reality,… OH, sorry Morning Carl… bitter out there ..HUH? Oh Yes Sir , it is … feel sorry for my passengers… well can I give you a hand there .. we’ll get these folk in out of the cold and someplace warm… Matt reached for the door of the stage, while Carl climbed up and un-tied the bags… Morning Folks! Matt said as they started disembarking the stage… he assisted a woman with a young Child,.. as her companion saw to the bags ,.. when as he turned to see who was next,.. he heard,… Well I be!.. your still Marshal her in Dodge Matt? Furrowing his brow,.. as the woman looked up from beneath her rather large hat…. He was stunned… What’s the Matter Matt … Cat got your tongue?... I, I , and before he could say another word.. Come on Marshal … Help me out of the cold then we can catch up…..been a Long Time !  
Kitty had attended to her business and her friend’s wedding,… and did some shopping,.. she knew Matt would have a comment or two about that !.. he never could figure why she needed to shop so much.. but, he got the benefits from it all … her on his arm… she was anxious to get home ,she missed her Cowboy… she loved her Big City trips , but Nothing was better then , being home in Dodge with Matt..  
Quickly she made her arrangements to return home to Dodge.. and the Warm comfort of her Cowboy in her arms.!  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT. 2  
Old Flame Revisited!  
Kitty Boarded the Train headed cross country. ..for Kansas, Dodge City to be exact!

Curling her arm deep into his arm.. and holding tight… Well Matt , I can’t believe your still here … and still keeping the Law ,smirking at him….as the two entered the Dodge House,… Howie Looked surprised, seeing the way she hung on his arm… Like ... well, Like he wasn’t sure what to say ,or if he should pretend he didn’t notice? Marshal! …Ma’am?... Morning Howie ,.. The Lady needs a room…. Sure Marshal! Howie said still trying not to react to the forwardness of the guest…. Do you have a preference of room Ma’am? He asked. Smiling back at him… Yes! one that overlooks the street if you don’t mind ?,.. and ,… I’ll need lots of hot water.. gals gotta ,.. warm up.. Oh, Yes Ma’am I’ll see to that I’ll set you up in Rm. 4 it’s right up front... looks all over Front Street...Ma’am, It Miss !.. she said. Miss Dolly Winters!   
Well Dolly I have to get back to the office, Matt started to say… then , Oh, now Matt,.. you could help with my things… then we can talk ,Catch up…come’ she didn’t give him the chance to answer… just directed him to the stairs. Rolling his eyes,.. he headed up to the landing.  
Once inside her room,… where do you want these?...he asked. Oh, just anywhere… Matt, You act like we’re strangers….. relax I don’t bite. Matt we were close once,!…Now Dolly!.. the last time you were in Dodge .. it wasn’t a … waving her hand in the air, Why Matt I don’t hold any grudges… and I promise I’m not here to cause any trouble. I don’t even care that Rad Meadows and that woman live here … she can have him now ! I’ve changed Matt,… I’m looking to Bigger and Better …. Smiling up at him trying to wrap her arms around his large frame… Backing up and grabbing her hands ,.. Dolly we were a long time ago.. and…. relax Matt…. Say , why don’t you buy me Dinner? Then we can talk.. I’m Famished!… shaking his head, Oh, well ..OK.. I’ll come back and get you ….

As he left the Hotel,.. None too soon ….. he saw Doc headed for the Long Branch… Hey Doc,.. ! Matt! Come’ on Law Man,.. Buy an old tired Doctor a drink? Matt was more agreeable to buying Doc a drink than Dolly Dinner… Matt? Doc started, You look like your running from a Fire,… what’s… shaking his head, Matt walking along side Doc,.. Doc!,.. I got a problem… Matt, Kitty will be back real soon… I know you get annsy when she gone … but it’s only been a few weeks … Three Doc! Three!... Doc, just swiped his Mustache, come on Marshal tell me all about it! They sat at a table in the back of the Saloon…  
Sam, Two Beers Please,…? Coming right up Doc! Ok, Matt what is it… I thought you’d be Happy since Kitty will be here day after Tomorrow… she is still coming in right? Matt now twisting his face, and puffing out a breath,.. . Yeah Doc,.. but that’s just the Beginning of the trouble…now confused,… Why is Kitty coming home trouble…? Well Doc see,… It’s Dolly! Dolly? Doc asked still confused. Yep, Dolly and before he could finish, Well there you are, I figure I’ll wait to unpacking for now… and decided I didn’t want to wait like I said I’m Famished… Dolly announced as she pushed her way through the doors. now noticing Doc, Well Hello Doctor Adams. One look and Doc now knew what Matt’s worry was. Tugging his ear, rubbing his upper lip,… Miss Winters. Oh, come on Doctor … why so Formal,.. It’s Dolly. Doc just stared at Matt! Oh I see the Problem… Good Luck with that!... and then rose… Matt I have things to do in My Office… see ya Later… and quickly started for the door.. Doc?... Oh, Glad I’m not you!.. chuckling under his breath. Doctor don’t leave on my account, Dolly said, as Doc was walking towards the doors. No, No…. still snickering… Unfortunately , I’ll be around for the FIREWORKS! Again all Matt got out was DOC!? Well then Marshal… Let’s go eat!   
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3  
Old Flame Revisited  
Watching out the window, slightly dozing,.. Kitty watch as everything green was now covered in a Blanket of WHITE! Smiling to herself she knew she was now nearly Home…. Three weeks was a long time away from everyone she loved…The glass window was now frosting over,… gently she reach up rubbing her hand in circular motion,… Daydreaming.. about her Cowboy… waiting for her with Open arms…well, Maybe that Welcome would happen when they had time to be alone… And best of all, she’d be back in Dodge for Christmas! Just than the Conductor , announced that it would just be a few more Hours till Dodge! Lightly closing her eyes,.. she Mumbled to herself,… Home…Home …

Reluctantly, Matt walked with Dolly to Delmonico’s … snuggling up close and holding tight to his arm… Oh, Matt this is like old times… You , Me ,.. cozy supper…. Now wait ,.. hold on there , there’s no you and me…this is just supper , you understand ? Matt said ..now realizing she was getting carried away. OHHHH, ok …baby steps …baby steps… smiling up at him….  
Sitting at supper ,… Dolly began going on about , how she could stay in Dodge and they could pick up where they left off….they weren’t kids anymore and he really needed to settle down … A Wife ,.. and maybe a family… shaking his head and throwing up his Hand,.. Now Dolly!... I just told you there is No me and You…. And there’s not gonna be either! So, lets stop all this talk about…. Now laughing up at him….. OH, Matt … you’ll see you’ll change your Mind ? I’m really impressed with Dodge… it’s grown… and best thing of all is You’re here! What could get in our way..? Matt took a deep breath… and rolled his eyes… Now Dolly … just then Festus’ came thru the door in a hurry,… Matthew ! Matthew !…. Thisy here just come for you … Barney says you be a wantin’ fur this Directly…. Reaching for the piece of paper from Festus’ he looked over and said. This is Dolly Winters,… Ma’am … Festus’ said looking at Matt with question in his face… Festus’ Miss Winters was an old Friend from years ago,... and Now Dolly jumped in , WAS? Matt was concentrating on the paper in his hand, he just responded,.. HUH? Matt Dillon ,... you said I was an old friend,,,.. ! My feelings are hurt … Matt now realized what was in the Note Barney sent Festus’ to bring… he read it ignoring the chatter…  
Matt Dillon Dodge city , Kansas  
Matt,   
I’ll be in on the Morning train. Stop. Can’t wait to see everyone. Stop. …. Kitty  
Matt, although Happy Kitty was returning …. He began to Sweat!... his thoughts went to Kitty and what her reaction to Dolly would be, and …that wasn’t going to be a Good One! He had to figure a way to either keep the two apart,… or get through to Dolly before Kitty got Back in Dodge,… if there was one thing Matt didn’t want to deal with it was Kitty’s Fury! Especially after she had warned him that Dolly wasn’t the Girl he remembered her to be… he was so engrossed in his thought , he hadn’t heard a word Dolly was saying,… then felt.. her hand caressing his arm… Matt? Matt? Are you listening to me?… she said. snapping out of his fog,… Oh Yeah sure I am.. I heard every word, Good then Let’s Go Back to My Room.. and have that Night Cap! Ahhh ,.. what ? … I , I, can’t…Na uh… you can have a Night Cap Marshal…you have to walk me back to My Room anyway… now looking at him with Sad ,but sultry Eyes…. Matt trying to be a gentleman… Let’s get you back… trying to figure a way out of this….  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
Old Flame Revisited!

Standing just outside Dolly’s Room at the Dodge House,… Matt quickly tried to say his Good Nights…. You can’t go Matt,… Please ,Just a Night Cap? She pleaded. Look Dolly, I have rounds to do and….. Now with big sad eyes,Dolly .. began to pout,… Please Matt? Pulling him inside the room. .. by his arm… removing her hat,.. and quickly pouring them both a glass of Whiskey…. She look up into his eyes,… I would have offered a brandy ,.. but this was what I could get …Maybe I should have tried that saloon ,.. across the street … heard it’s owned by a woman… I’m sure they’d carry a nice smooth brandy? Matt wasn’t saying a word,...So Matt … what have you been doing with yourself all these years? I can’t imagine that some woman hasn’t grabbed you up….she said with a slight smile. As she was talking , or questioning him .. she was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt,… I know you’re not married… And lucky for Me I came to Dodge when I did! Dolly Winters you are a persistent woman, but once again… There is no Me and You. .. and there’s not gonna be….Now Cupping his face with Both hands… she pulled his face to hers and Kissed him…. Trying to pull her hands away… Now Dolly Stop that! Howie happened by her room just as she answered,.. Oh Matt ,.. you’re just the same as you’ve always been ,.. a little shy!....Howie’s eyes widened,.. and he gasped as he hurried back down to the desk…

It was Dark enough crossing the prairie …as Kitty sat leaning against the window frame,… she knew she be back home before long… thinking as she look out the frosted Glass… Oh Cowboy,.. It will be so good to be back and in your arms again… I sure hope you missed me as much as I ‘ve missed you? she smiled as she thought of the kind of reunion she wanted …. Excuse Me Miss,… Can I get you anything? As she snapped out of her of thoughts.. standing before her was the conductor,… a rather stocky fella,.. with a mustache… now shaking her head,.. clearing her thoughts, No thank You, I’m just fine , anxious to get home…giving him a smile…. Your going to Dodge City , ain’t that right? Nodding , Yes I am … thought I saw you board in Dodge a few weeks ago. That town has changed, grown some? Smiling again, Yes Sir it has.. Dodge has been my Home for Many a year …. Well Miss ,.. you’ll be home right quick …. 

Festus’ entered the Dodge House ,… Looking for Matt,… Howie?... well hello Festus’… Howie, you done seen Matthew ,.. I’a done looked all over Dodge fur um’ an he aint but anywhere,.. Howie now swallowing hard … Well, Festus’ …I ‘a I,… well spit it out! , Festus’ said lookin frustrated… ya see’um or ya aint? Yeah, I saw um, but, …. Howie lowered his eyes…… He’s up stairs,… he escorted Miss Winters to her room. Festus’ headed for the stairs,.. quickly Howie yelled out …Festus’ you can’t go up there….Sur I kin ,.. Festus’ you may be interrupting …Howie Insisted. Oh Fiddle de’ Howie… and headed up the stairs…..  
Dolly was holding a tight grip,.. she had Matt backed up to the door….Matt grabbed for her hand… dropping the glass to the floor.. splashing it all over… surprised Dolly backed up … then , laughing .. Well Matt, if you wanted me to… Just then a knock … Who is it? Dolly asked. It’s Festus’ Hagen,..The Deputy …I need to jaw with Matthew,… Matt quickly went for the door… as he turned to let Festus’ in ,.. being thankful for the timing,… He saw the look on Festus’ face as he entered the room,. His face went RED,.. Blushing…. He dropped his eyes and said ,.. excuse Me Ma’am! And started to back out,.. when Matt wondered what was wrong,.. he turned to see Dolly standing there … in just a Slip and Petticoat, With a Cheshire smile. Then she pretended to cover herself quickly,… Sorry didn’t know we were going to have a visitor… she said … as Festus’ tried to back out into the hall…… Festus’ I’ll be right with you.. Matt said now very angry. Oh No Matthew ... it’a kin wait… and he was down the hall … like lightening…. Festus’ was not only uncomfortable , but just a little more than Hurt and Angry….thinking that he found Matt in a situation, like this with another woman .. although everyone knew about he and Kitty’s relationship…. They were so discrete… at least in public.  
Howie noticed the look on Festus’ face as he left the Hotel,… he hurried across Front street to the office,… and blew right by Doc as he was headed for the Long branch… HEY! What in tarnation ,.. is gotten into you ..? Festus’ stopped looked at Doc,.. not sure what or if he should say anything at ‘ll Festus’ what is it?.. Doc said .. ahhh Doc… I aint sur I can tell ya ? well it’s too damn cold to stand out here … come’on I’ll buy ya a beer… he tugged on his arm … leading him to the Long Branch…  
Sitting at a table,.. Doc looked over at him… Now what has you all in a tither? Doc, it’s’a Matthew … Matthew and that shemale … rubbing his upper lip,.. You Mean Miss Winter? That be the one….Festus’ answered… Ok, What about Matt and Miss Winter,… the Lady is a friend of Matt’s …Frowning and shaking his head,… Nah Doc,… Miz Kitty’s a coming home Ta’marra…. Doc knew it was gonna be hard to figure what was bugging the Hillman/Deputy…. Yeah , Kitty’s coming in on the morning train… OHHHHH Doc! Festus’ what in thunder?… jest settle down Doc…it’s’a like this ,..I went ta’ lookin’ fur Matthew … and I’a saw Howie and asked if’n he see’d ol’ Matthew and well, Matthew was wit that there Shemale they was’a in her room. Tugging on his ear,.. Yeah, she and Matt had supper at Delmonico’s tonight. Naw Doc,… you don’t understand… Matthew was in her room and she ….,Now getting frustrated with Festus’ … she what? She was jest in shemale frilly under cloth…. You mean her garder and petticoat? Doc asked. Yeah Doc!.. them frilly thingy’s…. Look Festus’ I’m sure Matt has a good explanation …! Festus’ just shook his head and stood up.. lookin’ at Doc …. Then Turned and walked out.  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
Old Flame Revisited

As Matt left the Hotel, Howie couldn’t look him in the eye…. But, Matt didn’t notice.,.. he was to angry. He headed first for the office,… looking for Festus’, But ,the office was empty. He figured he was probably at the Long Branch and he’d see him later,.. and began his rounds this would give him the time to blow off steam….   
It was close to midnight… and rounds went quick and quiet….. it was windy and Bitter cold , as he approached the Long Branch,.. stopping and looking inside,… even know he knew who he was looking for wasn’t there…. Sam was cleaning up and closing,... Marshal ?.. can I get you a night cap … before I leave? Shaking his head, No Sam.. that’s alright,.. I’m gonna call it a night,.. Marshal, it will sure be good to Have Miss Kitty back tomorrow… nodding, he answered… Yeah… and turned and headed across Front street… stopping momentarily to turn and look up at the window ,.. where she always has a Light burning for him when he’s away. Entering the office, He collapsed onto the Cot, and thought to himself…. Ahhh Kitty! Honey I hope you will understand … then thought ,who am I kidding .. Doc was right… Oh, The Fireworks!

A small stream of Light peered thru the window , stirring Matt … he heard a Jingling noise,.. then realized it was Festus’ .. shuffling about…. Morning Festus’ Matt said as he shifted himself up and began to pour a cup of coffee. Festus just replied with a muffle, morning Matthew.. never making eye contact…. Look Festus’ about last night?... Festus’ quickly and syly said ,.. Ah sheeeh Matthew .. you don’t be needing ta’ splain ta’ me…It’s Miz Kitty you’a need to splain that shemale ta,’….. still not making eye contact. Look Festus’ there’s nothing to explain … what you think you saw was… now wavin’ a hand in the air….Ahh Fiddle Matthew! Ya don’sta need ta’ tell me …. Festus’ nothing happened. Now Festus’ looked up at Matt… I sur de’ be plum Tickled that Miz Kitty is’a comin’ in on the train… Well that make two of us! Matt said. what’da say we go get Breakfast? And he grabbed his coat and hat .. and the two headed out the door…  
There weren’t many people out on the street due to the blistering cold .. as they walked towards Delmonico’s … some of the store owners were just opening their shop’s … they approached Delmonico’s just as Joe was opening up… Morning Joe… Matt said. Morning Joe Festus’ repeated.. Were Open ,.. come’on in… Git ya some coffee? Joe asked. Yeah, sounds Good Joe! The two sat having Breakfast , talking about things they needed to do … avoiding the subject of Dolly.  
Dolly had rose early , hoping to catch Matt,.. she walked passed Mr. Jonas’ store and decided to stop,.. Mister Jonas’ noticed her looking around , Morning Ma’am!, is there anything I can help you with? Your new in Dodge aren’t you?... Why , yes, sort of… I was here many years ago ,.. Why.. I’m a Very Very close friend of The Marshal…she said in a very flirtatious way. Why I’ll probably be making my home here… Well that’s nice. he answered. Dolly noticed Packages stacked up by the side counter,… as he excused himself …. I really need to get these together … quite a big order wouldn’t ya say? Dooly remarked. Oh, these are for Miss Kitty… she shipped them ahead …Wow! Quite the Shopper, this Miss Kitty… Miss Kitty is one of my best customers here in Dodge… sure be glad to have her back in Dodge …. We all will … he continued. Back in Dodge ? Dolly questioned. Yes ma’am ,.. why , Miss Kitty lives here in Dodge .. she’s been away on a business trip … she owns the Long Branch across the street… OH,.. she’s the woman I heard about ,.. she the owner? Yes ma’am and a Fine Woman at that … why everyone Loves her here … why she and Marshal Dillon have been so good to everyone in Dodge… she and the Marshal Have ?…Dooly repeated. now looking like he just said too much,… well Yes Ma’am… ummmm, then saidcall me when your ready ..I need something from the back… he quickly shuffled thru the doorway…to his back room….  
Matt and Festus’ were just finishing up ,.. when Dolly made her way to Delmonico’s …. Well , Good Morning Matt,… and Mister Hagen wasn’t it? Yes Ma’am, Oh please call me Dolly,.. I’m sure we’ll get to know one another ,..since your working with Matt.. Matt looked at how uncomfortable Festus’ was ,.. and asked that he go pick up the mail… even know it was early yet. Dolly, we need to talk … here sit… Of course Darlin’ … Joe brought out Hot coffee… seeing them sit back down… Now Dolly … about this notion you have ?, we were a long time ago … but it’s just that it’s history… and I need you to except that! …. He started. Oh Matt,…If you’d just give us some time I’m sure you’d feel those old feelings again… I can be pretty persuasive you know ,especially when I want something , or should I say someone….! Matt could feel his jaws tightening. Dolly , for the last time there is NO US! Then he abruptly ,.. left .  
As he was leaving,… Festus’ and Burke were outside ,… Matthew I’d’a heared the train whistle! That’s be Miss Kitty’s train! You’a comin’ ta’ meet ur’ at the Train? Of course Festus’ I’ll be right there…. Matt took a deep breath,.. this was going to be interesting… Dolly standing just inside the door,… Glaring at Matt as she watched him walk towards the Train Depot…. And under her Breath , “Well now ,.. This sure will be interesting Matt Darlin’!”  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Old Flame Revisited

Passengers, disembarking from the train,… tightening up their out garments,.. to shield themselves , from the brisk bitter wind and cold. Festus’ reaching the platform first, anxious to see if Kitty had exited , he paced back and forth…   
Dolly had decided to follow Matt,. Some steps behind… Kitty ,. Appeared at the top of the steps… Looking around… Ahhh, I’m Home,. Then began descending the three steps to the platform…Only to hear …. Miz kitty , Miz kitty… this a way…. Festus’ was excited ,.. he was happy to see her .. Festus’ always held a special admiration for her…. Oh, Festus’… she exclaimed. I have Missed you … taking his face in her hands and placing a Kiss on his cheek. Ya sur a plum sight fur sore Eyes, Miz Kitty … and it’s so good to see you too….Festus’ …Kitty’s eyes were scanning the platform,.. and the crowd… for the one person she was anxious to see… Her cowboy! Suddenly she set her eyes on him… smiling…. But, before she got out his name,.. she noticed he was standing with someone… A Woman ,… not a face she knew from town,… Tall, Blonde,.. with eyes fixed on Matt. Whipping thru the faces in her mind wondering who this could be? The woman obvious gaze on Matt’s Face as she spoke to him,.. was …well more than the usual look one would have in a casual conversation… besides the fact she had her both hands placed on either side of his waist….Kitty could see Matt was uneasy quickly pushing away her hands. .. walking away ,.. and headed, further down the Platform… then their eyes met… Kitty!,.. I’m I glad to see you…. Unaware she had seen Dolly. Matt … walking up close to him .. but remembering they were in public,… Ahhh I’m so glad to be home Cowboy! …. Come’on let’s get you out of this bitter cold … as they walked towards the Long Branch,…Unbeknownst to Matt ,… Dolly was watching…. But, this didn’t slip by Kitty’s attention….Matt I’m so happy I made it back before Christmas… So Cowboy , what have I missed,…? Giving him a side glance,... just as they arrived at the Saloon,.. Matt was relieved that Sam, Louie, Doc and some of the girls , began welcoming her back…..   
Dolly, peered into the Long Branch… watching all the excitement… Enjoy it while it last,… I guess I’ll just have to try harder… she said. as she walked away… won’t be the first time ..I’ve won a man over …. She just a small de-version …. Walking around a bit she found her way to Sarah Carr’s dress shop… and swiftly ducked in…. Good Morning Sarah said. as Dolly closed the door behind her… Oh, Good Morning … is this your place? Or can I see the owner? You’re looking at her… Sarah answered. What can I do for you? Dresses… Dolly said .. looking at some of the work Sarah had displayed…one of which she wanted to show Kitty upon her return… Kitty had Sarah, Make it for her before she left… just needed to have a final fitting… it was for Christmas…she wanted something special… for the celebration she had planned. This was a regular event…. Do you do all this work yourself Miss.. . Sarah interrupted …It’s Misses Carr… and Yes I do …. You do good work, Dolly said.. now feeling the fabric of the dress Sarah had made for Kitty. Well, do you think you can make me something special?... of course Ma’am… Dolly corrected her , with …Oh, it Dolly ,.. Dolly Winters… well Miss Winters I’ll need to take some measurements? What did you have in Mind…? What? Dolly said still looking at the Dress on the stand. Do you need a party Dress or maybe traveling suit? Smiling back at Sarah… No, not a Traveling suit… I’m staying here in Dodge… Make it something special … Oh, Maybe something for a Christmas Time Wedding…. Well Congratulation Miss Winters. May I ask who’s the Lucky man ?… I know just about everyone in town…Sarah stood smiling at Dolly. Of course you know Him… His Name is Matt… Sarah now looking shocked… Matt? She questioned. Like I said I know almost everyone in Dodge,.. but, I only know one Matt! The Marshal , Matt Dillon! Yes That’s Him…. Sarah couldn’t believe what she was hearing… That can’t be ! Why Matt has been with ….. Sarah didn’t finish her sentence. Turning herself away … trying to figure out if she’d just heard what she thought she heard. When will you need the Dress… Sarah asked . still stunned…. Sarah and kitty had been friends ever since, Sarah and her husband arrived in town , then after John, Sarah’s husband passed. She enjoyed making Dresses for Kitty….she was a faithful customer.  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Old Flame Revisited  
As things quieted down at the Long Branch,….Kitty looked over at Matt…and out the windows…This is sure something I didn’t miss in San Francisco… Kitty were just all happy your back Matt said … grinning. shivering a bit…. Matt I mean the cold and snow….Say Cowboy,… Maybe Festus’ could do your rounds tonight?... and I’ll make us a quiet supper here in My room? Smiling at her… That sound great… I’ll go ask him… and then stood to leave….Hey Cowboy… Have I told you I missed you!? Leaning in close he whispered,.. I was hoping maybe you’d show me …? Be here about 7? Then walked thru the batwing doors. Kitty standing just smirking ..as she watched him cross Front street.  
Dolly sat quietly in her room… trying to think of her next Move… standing looking out the window ,.. she spotted Matt crossing Front Street… she had changed into her robe… silk thin low cut…. Thinking Matt was headed her way…. This would give her a chance to work on him more… and to find out just how close he was with the Redhead at the Saloon across the street!  
Kitty was about to close the door to shut out the wind,... when she saw Sarah,… walking down the boardwalk…. Headed for the saloon… Kitty?... Welcome home. Sarah what on earth are you doing walking around in this weather? Why don’t you come in and sit .. I have a fresh pot of coffee.. well, as a matter of fact Kitty I was coming to see you….Sarah said with a shy look. Come in, sit … As Kitty began to sit,.. Sarah stopped her… Kitty can we talk in private? Of course,.. let’s go in the office…and the two women ducked into Kitty Private office. Sarah are you ok? Is something wrong? Kitty, I don’t know exactly how to say this? Furrowing her brow , as she poured two cups of coffee… Sarah , you know you can tell me anything? Don’t you? Sarah we’ve been friends an awful long time. Kitty that’s why I’m here,… you know I think the world of you and Matt? And we think the world of you Sarah. Honey what is it? Well, this afternoon, I had a new customer come into the shop,… she was admiring the dress I made for you. Well Sarah you do beautiful work, Kitty said. I’m not finished Kitty… she asked me to make her a special dress… when I asked what kind of dress she had in Mind? She said something for a Christmas time wedding… well now,… I leave town and someone decides to have a wedding? Who is the Lucky couple? Kitty asked smiling . I wasn’t aware we had any budding romances here in town…! Oh Kitty … that’s just it… What Sarah? When I asked her who the lucky man was …. Well … she said…….. Sarah now covered her face with both hands,… Kitty I’m sorry … I didn’t realize you and Matt weren’t….now tilting her head and raising a brow… Weren’t what Sarah? Now Kitty was tensing up … she was getting the feeling whatever Sarah was trying to say. .. wasn’t good… as she took a sip of her coffee…Sarah quickly said. Matt! Not being able to control herself and spraying the hot coffee from her lips…. Matt What? … Matt’s the man she said she was Marrying Kitty. I’m sorry , I couldn’t believe it… I just had to come talk to you. Sarah did this woman tell you her name by any chance? Yes, Winters … Dolly Winters! Kitty took a deep breath. Kitty, she was adamant about it… I’m so sorry I know what Matt has meant to you over the years…. Kitty just sat still ,.. the steam was building… and fast! Maybe I’d better be going?Sarah said ..not knowing what else to say. I want to get home before it gets to late…..sure Sarah of course,... please be careful… Kitty are you going to be alright? I mean … Nodding , Oh Yes I’m gonna be just fine! Let me walk you out … and Sarah, Thank You! … Kitty’s Mind was racing,.. as her temper built… Just as Sam , came up behind her,… she mumbled ,,DOLLY WINTERS! through her teeth.....Miss Kitty …should you be standing at the door with all that cold chill? Sam, I’ll be back …I have something to do! Miss Kitty it’s late,.. and it’s not safe out there … this time of night…..! Sam, ..I’m not the one you need to worry about! And she grabbed her cape and pushed her way thru the Doors…   
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
Old Flame Revisited  
Pulling her hood up over her head, Kitty trape’st her way across Front Street…. Trying to keep warm and Keep a cool head… but this was going to end tonight…  
Matt was warming his hands by the stove... after doing some checking on Louie and Hank over at the stables…. Suddenly the door flung open…, MATT DILLON! , just how long were you going to wait to tell me? Now Kitty?…he started shocked to see the fuming temper …tightening her jaws,… DON’T YOUUUU NOW KITTY ME! Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Or maybe you were saving it for tonight’s dessert? She was now pacing the room with her hands on her hips… Was this how you kept busy while I was gone? Did you know about…… quickly grabbing her by the shoulders, Are you going to let me answer you? or are you just gonna keep firing questions? He said still trying to figure what had her so riled up. Then thinking, did she have a confrontation with Dolly… Now ,… First things First… We’re Talking about Dolly right? he said in a calm tone hoping it would calm her a bit. Huffing out a breath… Yeah, Why do you have someone else in mind? Matt I warned you that woman was up to no good Years ago,... and I was right,!!… do you know what she did ? Before he could answer her ,.. Festus’ came barging through the door... Matthew? Matthew?... Jake‘s wagon jest come’a pullin in out on the street… Jake he aint’ no place to be’a found… they all three quickly rushed out to see what was happening… as Matt approached the wagon,… he knew it belong to Jake Worth .. as he check it out he found Blood spots on the seat… Matt,? what do you think happened? Kitty asked. I don’t know Kitty but I’m going to back track and see what we can find. For the moment their conversation, was forgotten,... Matt?... he turned to look back at her… I know Kitty I Know..I will… !  
Matt and Festus’ rushed off to find his friend Jake... Kitty was standing there in the middle of the Street,.. she knew what Jake’s friendship meant to Matt… and to her as well…. Just as she turned to head Home,... she looked up at the Dodge House… then quietly to herself ,… she said, I’m gonna get answers…. Tonight!!!   
Dolly noticed everyone out on the street, but didn’t know what it was about. She saw Matt headed in the direction of the Hotel…quickly she made sure she was dressed in what she thought ..would help her persuade him to her way of thinking… she quickly check her hair in the looking glass,.. Ahhh, Perfect!  
Then she heard a light knock … It’s open darling!... but as she turned the Voice she heard wasn’t what she was expecting…. NO! Sorry to disappoint you!.... Dolly dropped the Looking glass ,.. shattering it as it hit the Floor. OH, I, ah I, shaking her head for a moment,.. I thought ……standing in the doorway ,.. her eyes burning a hole straight thru Dolly… Oh , I know who you thought it was Darlin’!……Kitty quickly slammed the door behind her , and started walking closer to Dolly….. Picking up a robe lying on the bed kitty tossed it at her … here … cover yourself! I’m going to talk and you’re Going to Listen…. But.. Dolly started. I said You’re going to Listen!... That means SHUT UP!   
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
Old Flame Revisited!  
Matt and Festus’ made their way through the heavy Snow,... following what there was of Jake’s Wagon Tracks…. Soon not far out of Dodge,.. Festus’ saw what was looked like a Body,partically cover in Snow…. Matthew, I’a see sum thin’ looks like it mebe Jake… they both rush to examine the partically Snow Clad Body… quickly jumping off Buck and Ruth…knelling down brushing him clear,… and rolling him to see if he was breathing…. Matt placing his fingers at his throat… Festus’ he’s still alive,… we got to get him back to town,… then Matt noticed the blood on his Coat… what bother Matt more was the blood was coming from his back…. Festus’ quickly took some branches from a nearby tree, and a Blanket from Ruth, and made a dragging gerney…Mebe not to comfortable Matthew ,but it will hold’um to Dodge. Matt was wondering what had happened out there ,.. all Jake’s things were in his wagon...so it couldn’t have been a robbery? And being Back Shot….  
Long Branch business was slow,.. most folks didn’t travel into town, after dark.. with the storm hitting. Sam was behind the bar , just wiping down and cleaning glasses… when suddenly he look up and Two men stood before him, Hey barkeep … got somethin’ back there to warm a ol’ Cowboys bones? Whiskey? Gentlemen…Sam responded… Yeah give us a Bottle…Sam handed them the Bottle, and returned to what he was doing,… the two men sat and looked around … looking at one another,.. Hey Ned, this is like a Ghost town tonight… isn’t this where you said she was? I expected , somethin’ a bit more lively…. Don’t worry Marv, will find’ur …. Ya know Marv, this here is nicer than most towns … ,now laughing,.. yeah … could be ripe for the pickins? Ahhh forget that for now ,.. let’s just find ‘ur… No Woman is gonna steal from me and get away with it! Sam could hear what they were saying… but pretended not too.  
Backing up slowly ,… not sure what to expect… Dolly, threw on the robe Kitty had tossed at her … then, Kitty still steaming,… SO, Your Dolly Winters? Nodding her head, Yes. uh huh ….Well, I’m Kitty Russell!, and I’m gonna tell you a few things and like I said your gonna listen,… Oh, I know who you are …Dolly said with slight attitude in her voice. Good! , Kitty answered. What gives you the notion that Matt is marrying you? Don’t think your, Ohhh, Matt was my first Love and you know what they say about First Loves… she was now baiting Kitty, you should have seen him when I first came to town he attended My every whim….now grinning. Matt Dillon is a Gentleman… And Oh, I know all about you Dolly Winters,.. And I have certainly dealt with several pieces of trash,.. such as you are… That’s not how Matt feels ,… why when he had drinks here in this very room .. just Last night ….. he could hardly keep himself from …..Dolly could see Kitty was getting more angry… What’s the Matter Kitty?.....realizing someone can come take him right from under your nose……? Matt would never…. Dolly then cut her off,.. Oh but he did ..if you don’t believe me … just ask that nice little whiskered fella Festus’ was it? This won’t work! .Kitty said.. I know Matt and he wouldn’t have done what you say… are you so sure Kitty? Continuing to bait her. Stepping towards her … I’ve known Matt for nearly twenty years,… and I’ve seen your kind try their best to… OH so I see you think Matt loves you … she began to laugh. You think he’s your man? As Kitty move towards her again, Dolly didn’t notice Kitty’s movement.. grabbing Dolly by the arm..…. Let me tell you something,… your messing with the wrong person,… I’ve know Matt Dillon a long time and Yes .. He does Love me ! and what we have! He is My Man!…and don’t you think for one minute that I’m gonna stand by and let you come between us .. not that you could! … Dolly now trying to stand up from being knocked back on the bed….YOU HIT ME? Oh Darlin’ … that the least of what I’ll do if you insist on interfering in our lives…..Now I want you out of Dodge! Or I can’t promise you what I’ll do . We may not be man and Wife , but were as married as married can be … Now … like I said I want you out!. Again Dolly repeated, You hit me You wild Bitch!.... Kitty quickly turned and slapped her again…. Ignore me and I just might Kill you!.. So I suggest you cancel the order for the Wedding Dress….now Dolly looked surprised… How’d you know about that? she asked .you weren’t even in town… You didn’t think we have friends here ?... like I said , it’s been a lot of years .. and our friends are Loyal…..YOU LOSE, Miss Winters!  
As Kitty made her way down the stairs,… Howie , stood looking at her with question in his eyes.. Oh Howie wipe that look off your face … She’s alive!... Oh Miss Kitty I , I didn’t ,.. now raising her brow… and smirking at him,… Howie I know damned well you heard every word….. and she turned and walked out .  
Howie quickly ran up the stairs,… to check on his guest…. Miss Winters ? What who is it ? she answered. Are you alright Ma’am? It’s Howie , the desk clerk. She opened the door ,… looked at him,… with a small trace of blood trickling down her lip … Can I get you anything Ma’am? Yes! Whiskey….. right away … and he hurried down to the desk. Dolly standing looking out the window , watching as Kitty made her way across the street….I’ll get you for this … I swear I will…   
Kitty pushed her way thru the batwing doors,… and slammed the doors closed …. SAM?.. Pour me a whiskey … Please? Miss Kitty are you alright ? he asked. Yes I’m Just fine ,.. peachy… she began rubbing her hand ,.. then realized Sam was staring at her…. Softening her face … OH Sam I’m sorry ..I didn’t mean to bite your head off… Miss Kitty it’s none of My business but, …. Oh, Sam it that Woman….Oh, you mean Miss Winters? I thought so ,Sam said now dropping his eyes. What do you mean Sam? She asked, now furrowing her brow….Oh Miss kitty it’s not my place…. Tightening her lips…. Sam, Just tell me… Please? Well Miss Kitty,.. it’s just that before you returned,.. Sam Swallowed hard,.. she seemed to be quite familiar , with The Marshal. But I must say ..He didn’t …throwing up a hand, don’t Sam… I don’t want to hear it…. And she stomped up the stairs….. while the Two men sat quietly watching….then looked at Sam,…. WoW! … Now there’s a wild Cat!   
Festus’ and Matt pulled Jake slowly down Front street through the Snow…. Festus’ get Doc, Matt told him.… and I’ll try and carry him … Festus’ ran up Doc’s stairs two at a time…. DOC? .. DOC? Sitting at his desk,... going through his Journals,.. he heard Festus’ yelling,.. and as he busted through the door … Doc? Hold on there ,.. What in tarnation are you yelling about?… he asked Rubbing his upper lip. Doc, it’s jake! He been back shot!... well why didn’t you say so.. I jest did you ninny! As Doc headed for the door ,.. Matt was carrying Jake in….Matt , put him here on the table…. Doc, He’s breathing , but …. Ok.. Just let me in here and have a look… where’d ya find him Matt? Taking a breath,Matt then said, On the road out to his place, His wagon came in empty earlier… and there was blood on the seat…. Doc, Is he gonna be ok? Matt asked. Will just have to see,.. and hope.  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10  
Old Flame Revisited  
Doc chased Matt and Festus’, and asked that they get Kitty to come help him….   
Matt walked to the Long Branch,... and stood at the Batwing doors, scanning the room… before he could ask, Sam motioned with his head towards the stairs…everything ok Sam? Matt asked noticing Sam seemed …Uncomfortable… It’s been Quiet Marshal,… Both men looked up quickly… Sam, looked at Matt,… Marshal would you like me to tell Miss Kitty you’re here? Nah, I’ll do it… and he took the steps two at a time… crossing the landing … and Tapping on her door… Sam, it’s open… she answered. As he opened the door ,.. Kitty, It me Matt…. Coming out from the water room,... well, I didn’t know you were back? Just got in a few minutes ago…he said. Kitty Doc needs you… Jake’s been shot,… back Shot… deeply inhaling , OH Matt! Is he….. quickly, he answered, Yeah he’s alive… but I don’t know.. walking towards him… Matt don’t ,.. Don’t think like that … if anyone can help him ,.. Doc can! She began walking towards the door… Kit, when you are done …. I need to talk to you… ok? Raising a brow,..OH? Knowing Matt the way she did,… she summized it had something to do with Dolly…. Sure… I’ll make a Point of it….she said with a smirk.  
As Kitty entered Doc’s office ,… Doc Matt just told me…. Nodding, Kitty I could use your help? Absolutely Curly… what do you need ?,.. for the moment .. she forgot how angry she was about Dolly. I need you to give Jake the ether.. Ok… and assist me here … you can do this…she had assisted Doc many times over the years, during surgeries… many of them Matt’s. she had become quite the Nurse .. when called upon. A little while later they were through.. and Jake was resting… Thanks Kitty ... for… shaking her head, Oh Curly … you don’t need to thank me…. And she began cleaning up…. Say Curly, can I ask you something? Sure honey anything. It’s about Dolly Winters…. Swiping his Mustache, OH boy,… so you know about… Now Kitty turned and looked at Doc ,… standing with both hands on her hips…YES!, did you think I wouldn’t hear about her shaking he rhead,……MEN! Now Kitty Honey,… NO, No Now Kitty…. Do you know she was having Sarah Carr making her a wedding dress? Ok, so she ‘s getting married… what’s wrong with that? He asked. She told Sarah , that Matt was the Groom… again he swiped his upper lip.. and mumbled “FIREWORKS” …. Fire what? Kitty asked. Oh, Just .. I expected there to be Fireworks but, didn’t think it would be this soon…? Furrowing her brow,… Curly why don’t you sit and tell me what you do know? No, No I won’t … that’s for the Big Lug to tell you…..Doc? nah, You ask him….Oh, alright ..I will… she started down the stairs,…. And saw Festus’ ,,,.. Howdy Miz Kitty jest comin’ ta see if’n ol’ Jake is ok…. He’s resting ,… Doc removed the bullet. , Festus’ why don’t you walk me back to the Long Branch ?... you look like you could use a Drink? Sur Miz Kitty… much oblidged ta ya…. Kitty was going to take this opportunity to see just what Festus’ knew and if what Dolly said , ..well it was still sticking in her claw. Sam, Pour Festus’ a whiskey… will ya? Festus’ ? ..she was sizing him up to ask …. Festus’ tell me about last night? Last Night He repeated. Uh huh… over at the Hotel….. ahh shucks Miz Kitty ….you should bein’ a asking ol’ Matthew ..about that….. But Festus’ Im asking you…? Ahh Fiddle Miz Kitty…..she had sat with her back to the door,… so she hadn’t heard Matt enter…. But Festus’ Did!....and quickly said.. as he stood… Mebe I should git out to checkin’ on the rounds fur Matthew … and scurried out…. Festus’ wait …she said turning… then seeing Matt… well Marshal… didn’t think I‘d see you for a while? Kitty we need to talk.. can we go… exhaling as she stood alright! … I guess I’m ..gonna have to hear this … as he held her arm… she was headed for her office… NO, Kit … not down here…Ok? Alright!.. and they headed to her rooms….  
Matt closed the door behind them ,… Drink ? kitty said as she poured two glasses… nodding .. he said sure. Look Kit this isn’t easy, but, There’s something I need to tell you … Uh Huh? She said waiting for him to blurt out what she was waiting to hear….Kit there’s ahhh, I mean I had a … ahhh.. then softly she said …. Visitor? Well Yeah sort’a ….he answered. One of the Blonde variety ? she said sarcastically. Kit, how’d…… Oh, come on Matt! Yes I know Dolly Winters is in town … and has been here since before I got back…. Walking closer to her,… Ok, Kitty… she just got here yesterday…. I didn’t know she was coming…..Oh ,Of course you didn’t… but the way I hear it … you’ve attended her every need,.. oh no I believe the word was Whim! Now with a twisted look and rolling his eyes…..Now Kitty ,… Oh No … Don’t you dare … Now Kitty me…! Matt Dillon I warned you about that….That …. Grabbing her shoulders to calm her…. Yes I know you did and you were right ….But, it’s not what you think,.. Yes she been trying to …..he wanted to say this as gently as possible, but she was standing with both hands on her hip and brows raised… GO ON,.. she was trying to what?! Look Kit Honey … you know I don’t want any other….pulling away,.. OH, and you just had to have drinks in her room at the Dodge house to tell her….ahhhh, I guess that conversation was easier while in undergarments?…. She said now temper rising. NO! of course not… I was dressed. Huffing a breath,… Matt?... Kitty I didn’t know she was going to do that … one minute she was dressed then Festus’ knocked and then she wasn’t…. Festus’ …? And what if Festus’ hadn’t knock Matt huh? Then what? And she swiftly turned away from him… standing behind her, with his hands on her shoulders trying to pull her back against him….. Honey Look I’m sorry , but , Nothing happened or was going to happen….spinning her around to face him….. Honey .. you’re the only woman I want … pulling her in close…I Love You! Now angry with herself,… Ahhhh, Cowboy ?... she rested her head on his broad chest.. I know you Love me and that you …he lifted her chin to look at him…. Blue met Blue,…it’s just that I figured I was gone so long…. Hugging her tighter,… Kitty Russell,… You are the only woman I want… lowering her head,… Did you know she was having Sarah Carr make her a wedding dress? Again, lifting her chin … NO!... if anyone is going to buy a wedding Dress to … marry Me .. it will Be ……YOU! And he bent down to Kiss her… gently,… as normal sparks ignited… Oh Cowboy… I am Sorry … I love You … is that a fact Ma’am? Smiling at him…. Yes Marshal … her look softened , Yes that is a fact! And since … Festus’ is doing your rounds….. Maybe I could show you just how Much ….? She now had both arms wrapped tightly around him…. Burying her face in his chest … kissing lightly … where she had worked open the buttons…. Bending to cover her mouth , with his,… pulling her closer,… she could feel his arousal… Marshal is that a yes…? …Oh deffinately a Yes! She was now giggling…. He began to unzip her dress and slide it off her shoulders… when a hurried knock on the door snapped them both out of the Pleasure moment …. Yes… Sam, I’m sorry Miss Kitty ,… but Doc needs The Marshal… I think Jake’s awake? She looked up in his face ,… Go!... no wait I’m coming with you… and they both pulled themselves together,.. and hurried out …. Never realizing they were being watched by the two strangers still sitting in the Saloon…  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11  
Old Flame Revisited  
Hurrying to Doc’s office, Matt push the door aside for Kitty,…. Doc?, Sam says you wanted me?.. said Jake is awake… Well, Yeah, he is and he was babbling on and saying your name ….can I see him. go on but, not too long ,.. he’s lost a lot of blood,.. need lots of rest… sure Doc… Matt said.  
Opening the door to the back room,... seeing his good friend Jake lying in the bed ,… pale and worn looking,… this was a place he can recall being one too many times. Sitting quietly next to him… Jake?... touching lightly on his arm,.. Jake it’s me Matt,… slowly his eyes fluttered, Ma-ttt? Yeah Jake it’s me,… Jake tried to move,… but Matt placed his hands on both shoulders,,.. Whoa, not so fast,.. you stay still…. Matt?... I had to warn ya… they run me down… want to Rob … Jake ‘s voice dwindled … then he shut his eyes… Doc, standing along with Kitty, in the doorway… OK, that’s enough, he said. Matt he’s a mighty sick man .. Yeah Doc, I know but I need to find who did this ….! And you will,… but, not right now … he needs rest. Doc restated. Standing to walk into the outer room… Kitty handed Matt a cup of Coffee.,,, Matt , did he tell you anything ,… anything at’ll? Kitty all I could make out was that he was coming to warn me … and I think something about a robbery? Then he passed out.. shaking his head, and wiping his upper lip,..No, Matt I gave him a good dose of Laudenum ..he’ll sleep for a while .. and that’s good! Doc, Jake was in an awful hurry to get to me… and got back shot for it… then tilting her head, Matt ,.. what is it you think he was trying to warn you about? There isn’t anything coming in… there’s no payrole is there?,.. all the Drover’s are gone….! Kitty,.. I’m not sure …then thinking for a Moment…, There is Gold that is supposed to come through Dodge and put into the Bank ,. Till’ it can be transported. I arranged it with Mr. Botkin .. but nobody knows about it…? Well, Matt it looks like somebody does. But how did Jake know what this person or persons, were planning?, Kitty asked. I guess we won’t know until Jake can tell us… But, I can’t take the chance…..  
The two men still sitting at The Long Branch ,… watched Sam as he cleaned up ,. Then Ned asked. Hey ! barkeep another bottle,.. and …what’a you know about That Marshal running out of here ..like he was on fire fur? Heard they drug a dead man into town,….? The Marshal and Deputy brought in a Man alright … The Marshal’s friend… he’s been back Shot! Sam said as he finished . Takes a real coward to Back Shoot a man, Sam continued. Ned , jump , Hey! … quickly Marv grabbed him by the arm,.. sit down .. relax.. you want to give us away? Ned sat back down,.. so barkeep !… Sam turned and looked at the two …saying , Fella’s We’ll be closing here right shortly…. Weather’s pretty bad… Sam was getting a bad feeling from these two….  
As Ned and Marv were pushing thru the batwing door , and Matt a Kitty were leaving Doc’s office,.. Kitty I’ll walk you back to the Long Branch then I want to take a look at Jake’s things,… Festus’ came from the stable,.. Matthew ?… ya see them there horses.. they have Jake’s brand on’um… what’a they be in Dodge fur? Matt now looked in the direction of the Horses tied up in front of the Long Branch… and started towards them … Marv realized Matt was … curious about the horses. As he headed off the stairs towards the Saloon,…Two shots rang out….. Matt quickly grabbed his arm.. and Festus’ scanned the street… then, Festus’ yelled out…. MIZ KITTY!.... a bullet grazed Matt’s arm ,.. Kitty had be hit,… dropping her to the ground.… as Matt and Festus’ ran and crouched by her side… another shot rang out … and Festus’ turned and returned fire… only to see that it was Dolly .. he shot….now Doc, was out and down the stairs…. Matt!, Matt.. what happened…? She’s Hit Doc… Festus’ still stunned …, he was beside him that he shot a woman…. Matt can you get her upstairs?… sure Doc… Doc is she alright? Well now .. I guess I’ll have to see. But not here in the street…. Howie was now leaning over Dolly .. on the porch of the hotel… she wassitting , whinning … she was hurt. Marv now confused where the shot were all coming from… he knew he only shot once.. he walked across the street to the Dodge house…. And as he looked down … Well Well? If it ain’t … before he could finish,.. Dolly still in tears,… Marv? How’d you find me? Reaching down to help Howie pick her up ,… Howie looked at Marv and said,.. do you think you can get her up to Doc? Oh, Sure I can….Marv replied…with a snicker.. Marv carried her up the stairs,… Doctor?... this one needs your help as well… he sat Dolly in the chair. she sat quietly .  
Doc, how is she ?… Doc was digging into kitty’s side trying to remove the bullet … Lucky it caught her rib…Matt hand me that alcohol.. Doc cleansed the wound and bandaged her side… she’s gonna feel this later…. But, Doc?.. will she be ok? Matt, Kitty Russell is a strong woman … and has servived a lot…worse. then both Doc and Matt glanced over at Dolly,… and Doc, said in a harsh voice ,.. now Young lady,.. let me see that shoulder….. Festus’ shot went clean thru… your lucky,.. it’s a thru and thru…. Let me clean it up and bandage this … and make you a sling….? Then Matt, blurted out… What were you thinking ? lowering her eyes, Oh, Matt Darlin’ I could lose you to …. Stop ! Dolly just Stop!... let me make this clear… You can’t lose me ,you didn’t have me… ! and never will!.... then they heard Kitty moan… and Matt rushed to her side…. Kit,.. You’re alright I’m right here Honey… sitting down close to her … Not paying any attention to anyone that was in the room… Dolly thought she was just going to leave,… and as she went for the door… Festus’ opened it ,… squinting his eyes…. You’a stayin’ put … Matthew what’cha think we gonna do wit ur’? Festus’ saw the way he sat by Kitty’s side…. Matthew? Take her over to the jail…! Matt ?.. you can’t put her in the jail, Doc said. thinking for a minute, then without looking up… Lock her in her room… I’ll deal with her later… then looked at Doc,… Festus’ agreed to lock her in her room ,.. and then said Matthew?... them two yahoo’s that was shooting .. I’a lock them in the jail…. What ya think they was shootin at ya ’ fur? Matt just waved him off , saying … Later Festus’  
Doc agreed to let Matt take Kitty to the Long Branch,… since Jake was still in his office,… Sam agreed to keep a watch on her ,.. till they could get Ma’ Smalley to come over. Then , Matt went to question Marv and Ned. Matt had put together his theory that .. these two must have been headed to Dodge , and stopped at Jake’s … left their horses ,.. and took two of his,… but Jake overheard their plans to wait for the Gold to come through Dodge … and when Jake went to ride into Dodge to warn Matt, they stopped him by shooting him.. leaving him for Dead! As Matt pressed for details… they fought amongst ..themselves…. finally Ned blurted out,… If you weren’t so side tracked with Blondie…. Shut Up Ned. Marv, I done told ya that Dolly … was trouble from the git go! Matt stood ..in front of them , What’s Dolly Winters got to do with this…. Ned waved a hand,, Ahhhhh , she’s his woman!.. or was? Matt furrowing his brows…. What do you mean? Dolly was with us up till about two weeks ago,… Shut Up you idiot! Marv yelled. Ned now had enough to drink that he was just talking… she knew what you two were up to ?…. Matt now lookin’ face to face with Ned… Sure she knew,.. till she got greedy,.. and stole all Marv’s Money … ! Matt was seeing Red! We tracked her down ,we did! And just our luck ,.. this is where the train was bringin’ the gold we was after…   
Matt, Lock them back in the cells and headed out the door….headed straight for the Dodge House!  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12  
Old Flame Revisited  
Kitty was starting to stir,.. mumbling Matt’s Name….. Ma’ quickly sat beside her, place her hand on Kitty and wiping her face with a cool cloth,.. shhh, there now Kitty… you just relax and lie still… Matt? She cried out again. Now honey Look here Marshal Dillon is just fine …. He’ll be back soon… try to rest Dear!  
The picture was playing over and over in her head,.. and she was trying to scream out for Matt …   
Matt stormed the lobby of the Dodge House and headed right for the stairs… paying no mind to Howie…Knocking and announcing himself , before unlocking the door and entering…. Dolly was just sitting up in the Bed…. Oh Matt,… I knew you’d come to …… STOP! .. Dolly this isn’t a visit,.. I want you to tell me what part you had in all of this! ,.. and why you are mixed up with those two….But Matt? No But I just want the truth!.. he said standing with his feet perched apart and his hands tucked in his pockets….  
Oh, alright , but please sit down ?.. as she patted the bed beside her. You were saying? Still standing in his planted stance. I met Marv, Marv Hollister,.. some time ago … and he was a real gentleman ,.. he wasn’t you but….. go on, Matt said. well… after a while ,.. I found out that besides being a gambler … he had a long history,.. and after we were together ,.. he stopped being kind to me … Oh Matt he was so cruel,… and beat me awful! So I left .. in the middle of the night ,but I left. . Ok What about the Money, Matt inquired. Dolly dropped her eyes ,.. simply peering up at him through her lashes….. I had to Matt Darling… it’s was the only way… the only way for me to get away…. You understand don’t you? Matt huffed a breath,… No! No I don’t… and further more … now doe eyed… You’re not going to arrest me are you? Dolly you should be arrested,… when I figure all this out,… if Hollister presses Charges ….. Matt I’m a Woman!... yes you are , a woman, a woman who , Stole Money and maybe tried to Kill! What’s going to happen to me Matt? She said beginning to cry. For now ,.. you’ll stay lock up here… and he turned to leave .. quickly she rose to stop him… as she reached out with her one good arm,,. Matt turned … Dolly! with a cold glare,… then shook his head and left relocking the door from the outside. As he walked down the stairs….Matt looked at Howie .. Howie… No one in or out ,.. that’s an order!... Yes Sir Marshal! Howie said.  
Matt made his way to the Long Branch to check on Kitty,.. Tapping lightly on the door … Ma’ quietly answered… it’s open… then entering … Ahhh Marshal,.. she ‘s been callin for you… Thanks Ma’ has she been awake? He asked. … not quite… just stirring and dreaming.. callin’ out your name… I’ll leave you alone … need to get some clean water … Thanks Ma’…  
Matt sat quietly beside Kitty,…. Kitty Honey? I’m here … slowly she opened her eyes… Matt?... Your ..ok? sure I am… just a graze… she tried to turn to look at him… ouch! Kit, don’t try to move .. Doc says you’re gonna be sore for…….. UGH! Is all that she said. Cowboy, who? … Who fired the gun? Honey that’s not important. ..right now…..Breathing heavier,.. Matt… Who? Several shot were fired Kit… Who Shot me? Matt I saw Dolly in the doorway ..of…. she groaned slightly… Yeah, Ok… Dolly fired one of the shots… now furrowing her brow,.. and the others? Seems that two men that shot Jake were in the Saloon,.. and took a shot at me. .Honey you just rest please….? Matt,… she said … patting the bed beside her … ahh Kit? … now with a soft look and her azure Blue eyes … peering back at him…. Honey I don’t want to hurt you… Cowboy you won’t …Please… just hold me? He gently, slid along side her …as she tenderly rolled to lay her head on his chest… This is all I need Cowboy…   
Then, Cowboy ,?... I seem to remember … there was something you wanted to tell me … Later Kit ok? He said pulling her closer. Not about Dolly … you said you had something special … you wanted … Now puckering his mouth,… Kitty honey I don’t think either one of us is up for that …! with a low chuckle,… Oh Cowboy,.. That’s not what I meant…. You were going to ask or tell me something… What was it ? . you have my full attention! Matt smiled to himself… then Kissed her on the head….   
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13  
Old Flame Revisited

Tapping lightly not to disturb her Doc Slowly opened the door to Kitty’s room,… swiped his Mustache, and shaking his head at the sight before him….Kitty enveloped in Matt arms … sleeping soundly…quietly he shook Matt’s shoulder,… groggy, and surprised that it was now Morning… Ahhh Doc!.. what time is it? Didn’t realize I fell asleep. Well Matt, as much as I disagree with you being in that Bed right now ,.. I have to admit ,… it probably did her some good … she looks peaceful….  
Slowly sliding from under her .., Need to go do rounds and get off a wire to Judge Brookings… the sooner this is resolved the better…. Doc stood looking out the window,… Snowed all night Matt,… Matt quickly took the opportunity to Lean over Kiss the top of her head, and brush away the Amber-Copper curls from her face… then look to Doc,.. Let her know I be back as soon as I can will ya Doc? Doc Just Nodded.. and waved him out….as he opened the door … a soft but huskey voice … Later Cowboy? Be back soon Kitty…  
The pain in her side reminded her that this wasn’t just a bad dream,… Morning Curly.. Well, Yes it is Young Lady …. So Should I ask how you slept...Last night ? waving a hand out at him,…Oh Curly … Matt just laid her with me till I fell asleep….Nothing else… she said with a smirk crossing her face…. Well, stay still there and let me have a look see… at this wound… rolling her eyes , laughing at him … YES Doctor….! Tugging on his ear,… Well Young Lady .. I think I did a pretty darn good job here …. Wounds still closed… and no sign of infection.. I want you to say in this bed ,… OH Curly .. I can’t lie in this bed forever ya know,! I have a business to run ..just encase you’ve forgotten! Yes And I also know you have a Loyal Friend In Sam,.. who would do the world for you … so Let ‘um! But … NO BUT … Doctor’s orders… I want you up and healthy ,.. for Christmas…now lie back there and rest …I’ll be back with some breakfast ….as he headed for the door,.. Curly?... yeah, he answered. Thank You ,… and then *WINKED*..

Matt trape’d thru the snow ,.. making his Morning rounds … sent off his wire ,.. Then headed for the Dodge House,… as he entered Howie was sitting down behind the desk,.. then quickly stood up straightening his coat,.. Well , Good Morning Marshal,… Bitter out there uh? Morning Howie ,.. sure is… Oh, Marshal … Newly brought over a tray for Miss Winters… about half an hour ago… I let him in…now looking for approval . That’s fine… Matt said and headed for the stairs….  
Making his way down the hall,.. he inhaled deeply… taking the key Howie handed him,.. and knocking on the door…. And in return the response heard was … I’d let you in , but seems I don’t have the Key … ! Are you descent, I’m… she yelled back quickly,… you always thought so Matt ! as he entered the room.. she was sitting up in bed … eating from the tray that Newly brought to her…. Good Morning Darling! I’d offer you some coffee but ,.. No Need … just wanted to tell you that I sent a wire to Judge Brookings… he’ll be in Dodge in a few days….he is making his run ..in the area… now with a scowl, Matt?.. you’re not really going to put me in jail are you? Dolly , that’s up to the Judge…. And also ,. If Kitty chooses to press charges? But Matt… she can’t … I mean she wouldn’t would she ?.. Dolly you could have killed her! Dropping her head, and no longer looking at him…. What is it Matt? Looking at her with question in his eyes.. What is what? Matt you loved me once,... why Her? What is it that , makes you choose her …over me? Exhaling … Dolly you haven’t got the time … Kitty and I ,… we’ve been … waving him off with her hand … OH I know … she told me … you two have been together a long time .. History huh? Then Matt realized what she had said,.. Dolly when did you talk to Kitty? Oh, Last night,.. she came in here light a storm trooper… warning me!…. Now Matt just stood rubbing his chin,… he could just imagine .. well, I’ll come back and let you know when The Judge get in town… Matt what happened to Marv and Ned? There in Jail … Judge Brookings will hear everything ,.. the three of you have been up too. Then he left locking the door behind him.  
Making his way across the street headed for the Bank,… Mr. Botkin met him at the door … as well as Doc. Matt … have you had breakfast yet?… No, Doc,.. Just finished rounds and sent off the wire to Judge Brookings,.. he’ll be here in a few days… then I went to check on Dolly…. They entered the Bank … What can I do for you this cold Morning Marshal? Mister Botkin asked with a smile. Mr. Botkin I need to keep something in your safe if that be ok? Sure Marshal… no problem … Matt was holding a small envelope ,.. So are you gonna tell me what that is? , Doc said teasing. Mister Botkin excused himself .. and let them talk … Well doc I’ll show you … but , you can’t say anything to anyone… especially … Doc just smiled … you got my word. Then he handed Doc the envelope ,.. his smile grew bigger .. That’s right Fine Matt!.. patting him on the shoulder… after securing the envelope in the bank safe…. Ok, Marshal you were buying me breakfast ,.. right ? Matt just laughed… com’on…   
Oh , Doc you hid that package I gave you ? don’t worry Matt,.. it is safe and sound … till Christmas….

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14  
Old Flame revisited

Judge Brookings,... bundled up in a high collared Coat,.. slowly stepped out of the Stage,… Carl, releasing the bags tied on the top,… Careful there Judge!,…don’t want ya ta’ fall… Thank You Son!.. I’ll be just fine ,.just as soon as I get out of this God forsaken, Snow!... oh, I’m getting to old for this …  
Matt came from his office, … Judge Brookings,… Good Morning… , Matt How are you ? Matt was still favoring his arm from the shot…. Ahh, it’s nothing , just a graze!.. Say , let me get you Breakfast ,.. and I can fill you in … Sounds Great !.. the two headed for Delmonico’s ….  
Joe greeted them as they entered,.. Be right out with coffee ,.. just sit… Thanks Joe! ..Matt said. How’ve ya been Matt?... haven’t been out this way in some time …, Good Judge …. And Miss Russell? Well , Kitty’s recuperating from a Gun shot ,.. Matt are you telling me that .. that poor woman has been shot ? Ahh, Doc says she’ll be fine with proper rest,.. broke a few rib… Kitty’s strong.. the strongest woman I know! Shaking his head,…Matt I’m an old Man,.. seriously thinking about putting down the gavel..? is that right? Matt said surprised,... Matt never saw him as an old Man. Ok, Matt will discuss that another time ,.. now fill me in… I’m not sure where to start?... let’s see … appearently, these two I have in the Jail,.. Planned to rob the gold that was coming in on the train ... that I was going to have put into the Bank here in Dodge ,till it could be transported… to Fort Dodge ,.. The Colonial,. Was sending his men to pick it up … but with the storm .. there was a delay…. But on their way into town they…. hit Jake Worth’s place and stole some horses,.. and shot Jake down when he tried to ride to town to warn me… Back Shot ‘um. Rubbing his chin with his thumb and forfinger,.. hummmmm Matt … did Miss Russell , get caught in the Middle ? Matt twisting his Mouth,… Ahhh, Yeah, but not how you think…. I’m listening Matt? Now frowning at Matt. Ok, let me back this up a bit… There’s a woman in town,… Now curious, Yes, Go On… Brookings said. well Dolly .. was a woman friend from many years ago,… she came to town a few days ago.. on the stage … Judge Brookings ,from the look on Matt’s face he knew this was gonna be some story here.. Matt This Dolly?... an Old Friend? An old Flame? Nodding his head, in acknowledgement. Yeah way back when …. Uh… we were kids. And Miss Russell… was …. Oh , Kitty was in San Francisco.. on business, Matt said. OH I See! Brookings said continuing to rub his chin. No, Now that’s not it at all!... Ok, How is it ?,.. The Judge was now smiling. Ok, Dolly , Dolly Winters … yes she wants what I can’t give her … but just refuses to understand. Oh, Women. ..! what it is to be Young Matt! Anyway Judge ,.. it turns out that ,.. Dolly Winters is mixed up with these two I have in my Jail… Don’t quite have all the pieces to that yet , but , a few days ago .. when Kitty and I were coming out of Doc’s office .. these two ..were in the Long Branch ,we had seen them earlier… and Dolly was at the Hotel .. where she still is locked in her room…. Festus’ , called out to me .. that the horses in front of the saloon ,.. had Jake’s markings on them… and as we walked towards them … Two Shots rang out .. one grazing my arm… the other Hitting Kitty. Festus’ and I were tending to her when another shot rang out .. but that is when Festus’ returned fire.. Hitting what turned out to be Dolly winters…. I think I see now … Matt this Dolly Winters … she was the second shot you first heard? Looks that way ... but She was aiming for Kitty … unbeknownst to the two men…. Who were shooting at me … thinking I now was coming for them…. And you say Miss Russell is going to be fine? Doc Adams thinks so. Matt answered. Well, Matt … those two will hang for Horse Theft … as for the Woman,… Is Miss Russell pressing charges? Ahh, we haven’t discussed that just yet…. Well Matt that is attempted Murder… Yeah I know that . Matt said. Look Judge Brookings… I’d like to clear all this up before Christmas… well Matt let’s go see Miss Russell… and they headed out for the Long Branch…   
Pushing thru the doors of the Saloon… Morning Marshal, Judge Brookings… together , they both returned the greeting… Sam, is Kitty still up stairs… or…then dropping his eyes… She’s in the office , but I didn’t tell you … Matt and Brookings laughed … That’s Kitty… can’t keep her still… I’ll tell her you’re here Marshal… go on Sit down,.. Sam said. Sam knocked on the office door ,.. Miss Kitty?... Marshal wants to see you…. Ok Sam , I’ll be right out…. Sam returned to the Bar… Coffee’s hot .. Thanks Sam … he brought a tray ,.. with a fresh pot of Hot coffee ,.. and three cups to the table… she’ll be right with you… Thanks .. Matt nodded.  
As the office door opened … walking gingerly…. Well now to what do I owe this visit..? then nodding Judge Brookings, she smiled at him… so glad you made your way thru this awful storm…. Miss Russell looking Lovely as ever … Smiling at him… why Thank You ! then Matt began,.. Kitty, Judge Brookings needs to know … she was now ,.. looking on with a raised brow… What ? about Dolly … and if you want to press charges? Oh, I see!....shaking her head,… She could have killed me …. But, Miss Russell… this makes the difference , to whether she goes to prison for attempted murder or , just conspiracy, to Robbery….. Now Kitty had to think… she wanted Dolly out of their lives ... but then she also knew she wouldn’t survive in prison. Well, Judge Brookings …. I just want her gone… Matt you two deal with this … well, Kitty if you chose not to … she’ll be charged with assault by the court, … and the conspiracy… Kitty just shook her head.. and sipped her coffee. 

The trail took place two days later ,.. Marv and Ned were sentence to hang for stealing Jake’s horses, and attempted Murder of Jake … Dolly was sentence for assault,.. and conspiracy,… but only two years in a woman work house …. Jake recuperated ,.. slowly but … he joked about needing the rest anyway… but promised Kitty he wouldn’t miss her Christmas party for the world … he wanted a dance with her …. He always made it a point to bring the children of his ranch hands … to enjoy in the festivities .. Judge Brookings agreed to stay for the party also ….. he remembered … how Kitty went to great lengths for the Children…. As well as everyone in Dodge…..!  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15  
Old Flame Revisited  
Snow had begun to slow down to a light flurry… which was a good sign to Kitty ,.. maybe now , people could get through, without much problem… Festus’, and Burke and several other went to find the perfect tree …they needed to haul back one large enough for the Long Branch..  
Pushing thru the entry of the Saloon,… they had succeeded…. Miz Kitty,… thinky this here a one will be plum big enough?… smiling at them,… It sure will be .. just put it over there in the corner .. then we can decorate it ,we can reach the top ,.. from the landing… but first,.. drinks on me .. you a’ll must be freezing? They stood the tree against the wall.. and headed for the Bar….  
Kitty’s girls were going thru the boxes of ornaments… when she started to help,.. Doc placing his hand on her back… Young Lady…. You should take it easy… it wasn’t that long ago that I dug a bullet from your rib…. Turning to look at him with a sweet soft look,… placing a hand on his cheek…. Curly,… I will,.. I promise… But I want to get this finished before the children get here? Then, Flo , one of her girls … ahhh, Miss Kitty .. we have this … they also had the help of a few cowboys that wanted to spend time with them…  
Oh, Curly,.. have you seen Matt this morning? Sniffing and wiping his upper lip,… Well, saw him this morning before I came here… but he seemed pretty busy? She just smiled , but was thinking she didn’t remember him saying anything about going anywhere… well, he did spend an awful lot of time … hovering over a certain pretty Redhead the last week or so, Doc said trying to hide the smirk on his face.Kitty I’ll be back later … have a few things to take care of…easy now remember what I said…? Yes Sir Doctor! Be care , she added as he left the Saloon.  
Doc headed for his office,.. he knew Matt would be over later for the envelope, he was holding for him… as he was climbing his stairs… Matt yelled , Doc, Doc wait up… was hoping to see you early… I’ll stop just before the party tonight to get …. Shivering ,.. Ok, I know what your picking up… now I need to get out of this fridget wheather… Oh, and A pretty Redhead in the Saloon is asking about you today,.. maybe you should stop back again… tilting his head , Matt asked,.. Stop Back again? She must be missing you since this morning,… then chuckled and continued, his climb….

Standing in the doorway of the Saloon, just standing amazed at how organized she was even with so many trying to get the Long Branch decorated….. he scanned the room… till he focused in on the woman of his heart….. Oh, Matt … good you’re here …leaning in close, I was wondering how you snuck out so early and fast? Kit, I didn’t want to wake you ...I had, have a few things to catch up on…. Smiling with a light laugh … Yeah, Doc says you’ve been spending a lot of time hovering over a certain redhead lately…Oh, I wouldn’t have it any other way! He smiled back at her..... Drink ? no,.. thanks I have a few things still to do .. but this place looks great! 

Christmas Eve Night  
The Long Branch was filling up quite fast ,.. everyone who could, made their way into town… many people in Dodge looked forward to Kitty’s Christmas party… especially the children,.. a good friend of Festus’ agreed to be Santa for the Children… Mister Jonas had donated many things for the children’s gift , beside the gifts Kitty brought…. Sarah Carr had made several Dress and Pants for some of the children who needed clothes…. Kitty had Joe from Delmonico’s prepare with Ma’ Smalley’s help …a beautiful Buffett of foods.. and treats for all to enjoy. The tree was beautifully decorated with Handmade ornaments and Candles… Glowing silk Birds and Ribbons.. and a Bright White Angel to watch over all the night’s Festivities…  
This night can’t possible get any better Sam, Kitty said as she watch everyone enjoying this celebration… Festus’ say Lucas should be here shortly… and I guess … Sam patted her hand ,.. Miss Kitty it’s all perfect as usual,.. and Marshal Dillon .. he’ll be here ! Sam, I didn’t say… smiling he added, but you were thinking it? … Sam Noonan, you know me too well!   
All the children were laugh and admiring the tree ,.. anxious to open the presents… but most of all they were looking forward to the arrival of SANTA!  
Everything was in full swing,.. when Festus’, getting’ the attention of all in the room… Shhhhh did ya here’s that ?... all the Children stopped and looked around … Here what Mr. Festus’? a small boy of 5 asked. Why that sounded Like them Reindeer were’a sliding in on Miz Kitty’s roof… jest giv ‘a Listen….Then just then ,.. there he was coming thru Kitty’s office door… The Big Jolly Man , with a full white Beard…HO,HO, HO! Hello Boys and Girls …. I hear there have been lot’sa good little Boys and Girls… that deserve presents! Kitty smiled at the look of Joy and excitement on their little faces…..   
Santa sat talking to all the children ,.. and handing out the presents…. Then as they sat and played,… How bout’ you pretty lady? Grabbing her hand to have her sit on his lap… Don’t you want to tell me your Christmas Wish? Oh, what do you know …. I think I have a gift here for you as well… NO Santa .. I have everything I want … My Friends and Family… and Am so thankful to spend Christmas with them all…then , he leaned in … and whispered.. But I think you’ll like this One? And Kissed her on the Neck… SANTA? ! Pulling away.. then realizing it was not , Lucas in the suit…..  
He reached in his jacket and pulled a large envelope wrapped in a ribbon… and handed it to her … she whispered quietly, Matt Dillon what are you up too? He had his arm wrapped around her side well Santa, ……with a Smirk… am I to open this now?…… Maybe you should hold it till later… Now twinkle of Blue Met Twinkle of Blue…May I buy you a drink Santa? Eggnog? He walked to the Bar… letting the children play…. When she looked at the Note on the envelope.. tied in Red Ribbon… the Note Said:   
This is something that will make all your dreams come true….. But , Santa has another Gift …  
Matt?.. I don’t understand!...Answer Santa’s Other Gift? Cowboy have you been drinking ? Judge Brookings, and Jake made their way in the door and interrupted their conversation… Merry Christmas everyone , Brookings said…! he lean in and Kissed Kitty on the Cheek… as did Jake,… Jake how you feeling..? She asked. Oh real good Miss Kitty!.. and I told you I wouldn’t miss this party for anything … Eggnog? She offered the two of them… Yes Please ,... especially if there’s a little something extra in it? He answered. … she just laughed.  
Mat…ah I mean Santa can I speak to you privately ?..Brookings asked. Matt quickly said his Goodbyes to all the Children,.. and exited, thru Kitty’s office…. The Judge Followed.  
While changing,… Judge Brookings looked at Matt amazed at him in the Big red suit….. Matt?... I have to take my hat off to you and Kitty both…. You two have always made a wonderful Christmas for all the children… Big and Small!...now laughing. Ahhh, Judge … Kitty deserves all the credit… This was a last minute idea… pointing at the suit. Matt, I was wondering? …Yeah what? Matt asked. Well,… I assume you’ve given kitty her surprise….. yes, but she hasn’t opened it just yet…  
Well then I hold off on what I was going to ask… let’s rejoin the party … I definitely want a dance with the Pretty Lady!  
Matt now in his own clothes… and the Judge Joined the Party! Well, now Cowboy,.. Don’t we look handsome … I guess it’s a good thing Santa’s not still here?...why’s that? He said with a curled smile. Well, now Santa was getting a bit frisky.. and it was kind’a Nice… smirking at him…. OH, is that a Fact? Yes That’s A Fact! Now out came her hardy laugh … which is very contagious!   
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16  
Old Flame Revisited  
Kitty’s Party went on for a few Hours,.. gradually ,folks were beginning to head out ,. It was almost Midnight and they wanted to get the children home , and in bed … although they insisted they we’re having fun and not tired….several of the youngest ones we’re already curled up and fast asleep…  
Matt had made his way out to do rounds ,… Kitty I’ll try and get back for a night cap… You’d better cowboy!, she said with a twinkle in her eye and smirk on her face….he always knew what that twinkle in her eyes meant…..they had already exchange small gifts to one another with the party .. but , he knew she was waiting ,as much as him to be alone….  
Sam, this has been ...wonderful and I want to thank you and the girls for everything … I don’t know if I could have pulled this off without all of your help … the girls and Sam were all standing at the bar as they talked … Ahh, Miss Kitty , Flo Began … we were happy to help… why , we look forward to your special celebrations every year…. Linda was new ,… this was her first Christmas in Dodge… Miss Kitty … I am so grateful for you taking me on here … I know I didn’t have much,..ahhh Any experience, but Just the same … you’ve been so Kind to me … and I see how everyone Loves you … and I am so happy to be a part to all of this … Kitty took Linda , who was all but 19 or 20…. Took her chin in her hand,.. Linda Sweetheart… I too am happy you’re a part of this … Look … Sam , Flo, Linda and Mae… Go on… Leave this … it will still be here in the Morning… they all began to insist on staying ,..Kitty smiled at them all… Girls , now looking over their shoulders,.. I think you have more important things tonight…winking at them ….Sam, you Too… now glancing at Ellie , the woman who usually brings fresh pastry to Kitty at the Long Branch every day ,… at first it was , only once or twice a week ,.. then as she and Sam began to talk more … she made her trips every morning…. Oh, Miss Kitty …ahhh Yes Sam ? she just patted his arm,… Go Sam … and Merry Christmas … Sam flushed red,… Merry Christmas Miss Kitty … the Girls all echoed the same sentiment…..  
After locking up behind them all ,.. slowly exhaling,… she began pulling herself up the stairs to her room. As she entered,… she sat on the chair by the window,.. slipping off her shoes….then standing looking out the window,… watching as the soft flakes fell … then she suddenly felt two hands slip around her waist from behind and soft hair against her neck , and a soft whisper in her ear, “Now Little girl what can Santa do for you? “ closing her eyes,.. relaxing her body into the firm hard chest behind her,… tilting back her head….. Well Santa….There’s this Cowboy ,.. who stole My Heart,… he was now holding her tight. Uh ummmmmm … actually I gave it freely… many , many years ago …Is that so? And does this Cowboy know how you feel ? he asked still kissing her neck . I hope so ! she said slightly twisting herself to face him…. Then, she fought back the laugh,.. there he was holding her tightly… wearing the Santa hat and Beard…. And on the front of the hat was a sprig of Mistletoe…. Ahhh Pretty Lady , you must keep with tradition,… and what tradition would that be Santa?...wrapping her arms tightly around his large hard body…. Well, I believe it go … whenever you are under the Mistletoe,… you have to Kiss whoever is… Well, whoever is holding you in his arms… now she could no long hold back the giggling…now covering her Mouth , with his. Ahhh Honey I’ve wanted to do this all Night … You look Beautiful Tonight !..... with a raised brow,… Tonight? Just tonight? Smiling. No, You are the most Beautiful woman in the world… again kissing her , but now more passionately. Suddenly pulling back,… Cowboy,? What was in that envelope ? the one with the ribbon…. Well now Just wait one minute….  
He walked to the night stand,… walking back slowly,… then again hugging her … she laid her head on his chest… Oh, Cowboy I could stay like this forever! , will you Kit,? Will I what ? she said still resting her head. Will you stay with me ,… Oh Cowboy you know I… but before she finished … Kit Stay with me ?, share My life with me ? but ,… AS MY WIFE? Not sure now what she just heard,… straightening up…. Cowboy ?..did you just say… Yeah, …Kitty ,… I know I’ve always said …. Quickly she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck …. Oh Cowboy I, I , have so many things I want to ,… have to say to you …. Ok, say whatever you have to .. as long as you say YES first! She Kissed him with a passionate Kiss .. Knocking him back on the Bed…. I Love You Matt Dillon! Does that mean Yes? He said smiling. You bet it does Cowboy! Now tears were streaming down her face… Ahhh Kit … don’t cry.. you know I can’t stand a woman crying… Kiss me Cowboy,… Yes Ma’am….   
Slowly dispensing , of their garments,… she tossed pillows up for him to lie back on,… she began Kissing him,… starting with his forehead, to his eyes ..nose, jawline and neck,.. he just thru back his body,.. giving way to her …. She worked her way from his neck,.. to his shoulders… running her tongue,.. down the center of his chest… tingling all his senses… lightly biting one nipple then the other…, teasing him till she could feel his arousal against her stomach… shifting her body .down pushing herself between his large thighs… taking him in her warm mouth,,. .gently caressing him… till he was at total arousal…. reached out pulling her up and flipping her over… so to be beneath him… rolled her on her stomach…. Kissing the back of her neck … sliding his tongue down her spine to the small of her back, gently turning her …covering her mouth with his … rolling his tongue .. across hers… softly kissing down to her breast,…..taking each cupped in his hand sucking softly … she began arching her back ,.. as he moved down her stomach… tenderly nibbling and kissing and licking ….. sliding himself between her soft creamy thighs,.. and Kissing and licking to taste the sweet spot at the cleft … ahhhh, Cowboy … I , I,… Please I ,, need you … I’m here and all yours honey … damn you taste … Ummmmm. She was now ready to explode,… Cowboy Please! He continued … till she exploded … tasting her sweet juices… then,… sliding up to meet face to face …. He joined her … entering with all his fullness,… While Blue Met Blue, Flesh met Flesh, Heartbeat met Heartbeat ,.they escaped into the private world of their intimate Passion ….  
Lying spent after repeating this for hours,… wrapped in one another…. Ummmm, gently he reach over grabbing the packet from the table … this is for you… Ma’am! Still slumbering in the afterglow of the Lovemaking…. Turning to take the ribbon wrapped envelope…. Cowboy?.. what is this? .. you’ve been soo…. Open it…he said softly.  
Leaning up to untie that ribbon,… Now remember if you don’t like it we can … smiling , she opened the large envelope,.. and began to read the paper inside….. she was silent while reading… Now , this requires your signature… but if you ….Oh Matt is this what I think ?… is this for us?. Pulling her close Well if you want it…he answered.. Matt “A Ranch”… ? but when did… smiling at her, I’ve been working on it for … before he completed his sentence .. she flipped up and over him….. kissing him with excitement!... Does this mean you like the idea? He said, trying to hold her still. Like the idea?... Oh Cowboy I Love it!... this is out near Jake’s place isn’t it? Yeah, it’s the north side of Jake’s property,… he bought it years ago ,.. but doesn’t use it … Now … we need to put a House.. on it but .. I figure we can do that ... he said…. OH, Cowboy….. pulling her close again,.. Merry Christmas Honey ! tears streaming down her face again… Merry Christmas Cowboy! And the sparks ignited again……   
Early the next morning,… as they began to stir,… Kitty looked over at the sleeping Giant beside her… not sure if she had dreamt everything that happened… then as he opened his eyes….. he reached for her hand… Oh, I forgot this…. placing on her finger, an antique ring with a brilliant Blue stone ..in the center, Oh, Cowboy …it’s so beautiful!... where? , when did you ? … I Love it! She said Kissing him … This was My Mother’s … it was one thing I saved of hers… Oh Matt you can’t … placing a finger to her lips….. shaking his head…. I want The Woman I Love to always wear this. ..Kitty I’ve Loved you … ever since The first day I saw you in the Café’ although I didn’t realize it then…. Kit ,..Honey Please … Your My world , My Life .. and soon My Wife…. And I want, Every time I look at that ring on your hand … I’ll know your All Mine. Cupping his face in her hands… Silly Man …kissing him softly,… I’ve always been All Yours … and always will be !  
Later Doc, had joined them for coffee,.. Looking to see if she was wearing the ring,.. although he knew in his heart and mind … she would be….. well ,Good Morning Young Lady, someone get a visit from Santa? Well as a matter of fact ,..I did… but why do I think ..his elf knew ? stiffening his face ,.. ELF?.. do I look like an ELF to you? Oh Curly?... she kissed him on the cheek … then showed him the ring.. That is Pretty!  
They were all sitting having coffee,… when Judge Brookings and Jake walked in… ahh, Doc there you are ,.. Jake said.. you said you wanted to see me…. Come’on will go to my office. As they left … Judge Brookings … can I get you some coffee? She asked. Yes Thank You Miss Kitty… as she poured the cup he noticed the ring on her hand…… Judge, Matt started,.. there was something you wanted to ask me? Yeah, Matt .. maybe we should discuss this in Private?…. Waving a hand up … no,… you can talk in front of Kitty… what is it?   
TBC


	17. Chapter 17

PT.17  
Old Flame Revisited  
Well, Matt,.. as I said … Being a Justice of the peace, for 30 years or so.. it has provided me and the Misses,.. with a pretty good life … the woman was an angel… But like I said ,…. I’m an Old Man Matt. And If you’ll except , my offer.. I’d like to put your name in to take over my vacancy! Matt you’re one of the finest men I know ,.. and a Damn good, no Great Law man…. The Judge now looked at Kitty … she was still…and speechless,. Look Matt … you and Miss Kitty,.. you think it over .. talk it over,…. And Let me know before I leave? Now …I’m going to collect a certain Doctor who owes me breakfast… will talk later, and up and off he went.  
Both Matt and Kitty were shocked. Matt, I know how much you Love your Job,.. but have you ever thought about …. Since the room was empty , he felt sure he didn’t need to watch what he did, reaching over to place his large hand atop her small one…. Kit,.. I honestly never thought about such a move… I honestly never expected to live this long? OH Matt! She replied. Seriously Kitty,… I’ve ,… quickly she finished his sentence… You ‘ve been Shot, Stabbed,… and left for Dead .. more times than either of us can count … or that I care too. Cowboy ,…now sliding closer to him.. you’d still be upholding the law…. And you know you’re gonna have to give it up sooner or later? Gently rubbing his fingers over the Antique ring ,.. placed on her finger ….. and thinking of the Promise he made as he placed it there…. Well, it would mean me traveling through-out Kansas Kit? And this territory. Matt Dillon, I’ve been by your side for the past … ahhh almost 20 years? I think I can handle you traveling a little more.. but I’ll feel a whole lot better knowing your not the one hunting down these criminals …. Matt it’s your decision,.. I’ll stand behind whatever decision you make…. I Love You Cowboy… rubbing her hand ….smiling .. Thanks Kitty…. I’m gonna have to think on this for a bit…. We’ll talk about it more later… I’ll see ya in a while … gotta go to the office… as he stood ,.. he bent to Kiss her on the forehead….  
As Matt left the Long Branch, he crossed paths with Doc and The Judge…. Matt ?... Join us .. we need to talk… the three men walked to Delmonico’s … Matt,.. The Judge began… I know I gave you a lot to think on,.. But, in light of that Beautiful Ring you place on Miss Kitty’s finger,… I hope you’ll take me up on My Offer…. You’re a shoe in … and with my written recommendation … piece of cake!   
As the three ate breakfast,… they talked more about ..the changes that would take place,.. Matt was then, thinking, and suggesting, that if he and kitty decided, he would take the Job,… that he could suggest Newly as his replacement… Fine idea Matt … Doc also agreed. Newly’s a fine man as well as a Lawman ... and Doctor … when I need him to be…Doc added. Well Kitty and I are going to discuss this further later… and I’ll give you an answer before you leave. So when’s the Special Day? The Judge asked. You shouldn’t wait to long … that pretty woman may get away from you.. I just might steal her away… Oh, Hiram… Doc said swiping his Mustache,.. If this big Lug don’t Marry her real soon I’m next in line.. I’ve asked Kitty for years to marry me .. but she turned me down .. waiting for our esteemed Marshal here to come to his senses.. now snickering. Well , Doc Judge, We haven’t really discussed any details…. Matt… I have an Idea…..rubbing his chin…. Matt , If Miss Kitty agrees … I would be Happy , and consider it an Honor to preside over the special Nuptials. You talk it over with Miss Kitty….   
Kitty finished up her paper work ,.. and needed to stop by Sarah Carr Dress shop .. Sarah wanted to do one last fitting on a dress she had made for Kitty… as Kitty entered the shop,.. Good Morning Sarah,.. burr, it is fridget out there… Ahh Good Morning Kitty … just in time I just made a fresh pot of Coffee,.. please sit … I’ll get your dress… I’m sorry I had you come out in this awful weather.., but I’d like to check that hem ...once more …. No Problem and Kitty took the dress walking behind the screen ... and when she walked out … stepping up on the dress stand… Sarah ‘s eye caught the ring on kitty’s left hand… Kitty Russell… What is this ? Kitty couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Matt placing it on her finger and asking her to spend the rest of her life with him .. as his Wife. Oh,This?…. well Sarah .. this is an engagement ring… Sarah , stood shocked. Oh Kitty, now wrapping her arms around her friend… I’m so happy for you …. After all these years... You will let me make you the perfect dress won’t you? Oh Sarah ,… of course .. I wouldn’t have it any other way… laughing. As she stood on the dress stand and Sarah was checking the hem,… Matt spotted Kitty thru the window… opening the door … Ladies? Well, Marshal , didn’t expect to see you in my shop? Smiling at him. Sarah,.. actually …I think I can give you some business…. You Marshal … ? Go on Kitty you can change now ,Sarah said as she turned her attention to Matt. Just as Kitty turned behind the screen… Matt pulled Sarah aside,… Sarah , do you think you could Make Kitty a special dress ,.. on such short notice? Sure I could ,.. I have her measurements.. it’s just a matter of what she would want me to make…. Would this by any chance be for a Wedding ? face turning red,.. so she told you ? Well Yes, but I saw that beautiful Ring …first. … coming from behind the screen,.. What are the two of you whispering about ? Kit … I have something to talk to you about….. Ok, Cowboy … walk me back to the Long Branch… Kitty , Sarah said,. I’ll have this for you in a few hours… Thank You Sarah… and she took Matt arm .. and they were on their way.  
Entering the saloon,… ok, Cowboy what’s on your mind? Marry Me Kitty! Cowboy are you feeling alright … of course I’m gonna Marry you … I waited for you to ask me.. for …Ummm … laughing.. I’m not goona let you go now. No, Kitty Marry Me … Marry Me on New Year’s Eve! Judge Brookings has offered to officiate…. His words took her breath away,… Matt? I, I didn’t think we would … stopping her.. Kit,… Say Yes , it will be …. Wonderful! She finished his sentence. But that means … ahhhh, I only have a few days to…. Kit.. I don’t care if we get Married Like this … I just want to make you My Wife … and New Year’s Eve would be Perfect! Nodding her head,… Ok… Yes! Then New year’s Eve it is…   
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18  
Old Flame Revisited  
The next few days were extremely busy for Kitty… as Planned Sarah made a Beautiful White Dress with Blue trimming… Sam, and the Girls planned a Party … without Matt or Kitty knowing … the News spread around town , quickly… mostly with the help of Burke ,.. as Kitty always said … he’s more of a Gossip than woman … Those most surprised , at the announcement .. were the ol’ bitty’s who didn’t think Matt should have been spending time with as they’d say ,..”That Awful Saloon Woman”… it’s just not proper… a man of his distinction…. To associate with such trash… ! But Kitty wasn’t going to let them ruin this special occasion… Not after all these Years!?

Many of the town Folk , gathered at The Long Branch,.. They had always thought highly of Matt and Kitty… ta’ spite what some said. Doc was delighted,… that Kitty asked Him to give her away… this was his dream come true,.. Giving away the hand of the woman he Loved as a daughter…. To the man he Loved as a Son… he didn’t think he’d live to see the day! Doc entered the Saloon,.. Sam nodding his head.. Kitty in her room?.. Yeah, Doc Sarah Carr is up there with her. .. and the girls…   
Doc made his way up the stairs,.. and across the Landing… Knocking softly on her Door,.. to hear, Sarah answer,… Come in … as Long as it’s not Matt! As Doc entered the room,.. he stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught .. the vision of Kitty standing before the Cheval Mirror… Swiping His Upper lip, OH MY! I don’t think I’ve seen a Prettier sight in all my life! Walking closer ,.. Kissing her on the cheek…. Honey now with a tear in his eye,.. Your Beautiful! Cupping his face in her hand, Oh Curly…. Thank You …  
Curly?... have you seen Matt ? Smiling tugging his ear,… nodding .. yeah,.. he’s as nervious as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Her face dropped … you don’t think he…. Now you listen to Me Young Lady,! And you listen close.. There’s No Way Matt would change his mind about marrying the Prettiest, gal In Dodge.. Not the way he feels about you! Just then Sam ,.. tapped on the door… Miss Kitty , Doc… whenever you are ready!... Kitty took a deep Breath ,… Doc patted her on the shoulder,… Let go .. Let’s do this … before I’m too old! That caused Kitty to break out in laughter….Flo stood at the top landing… waiting for a signal…..  
Down Stairs,. Matt stood with Jake , as his Best man… Matt dressed in a Black tailored suit with a sting tie .. and Matching Hat…. Everyone stopped and The Piano player began playing a song,.. when Flo gave him a signal….  
Other than the Music, Not a sound could be heard,.. as Doc walked Kitty across the landing and down the stairs… Matt’s eyes never left the Sight of This incredibly Beautiful Vision walking towards him…..relax Buddy breathe… Jake said as he nudged him…. Matt Just mouthed the Words “ I LOVE YOU” as she came closer,… Then, Judge Brookings … smiling at the three before him…. .. than began….  
Ladies and Gentlemen ,.. we have all gather here tonight … to witness these two Fine People .. In holy Matrimony! …. First … Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man,.. Doc Now with eyes filling….. I do Judge!....Kissing Kitty as he placed her hand in Matt’s…. he went on to say a few words …. Then,… Miss Kitty,.. do you take this man ..Matthew James Dillon to be your lawfully wedded Husband to Have and to Hold from this day forward, for better for worse,.. for richer for Poorer , in sickness and in health .. till death do you Part? With tears in her eyes.. I do! Now Matt, Do you take this Woman, Kathleen Annalise Russell, to be your lawfully wedded wife , to have and to hold from this day forward , for better or worse, for richer for poorer in sickness and in health till death do you part?…. I Do! Now folks ,… Miss Kitty has something she wanted to say … Miss Kitty … he said…   
Tuning to Face Matt ,..Holding both his hands.. Matt, I have Loved you since that first day I laid eyes on you in the café, when I first came to Dodge… I had no plans on staying… But when I saw you ,… well My Heart skipped a Beat.. maybe two? And over the years ,.. oh, we ‘ve had some disagreements,.. But , I’ve never felt so connected to anyone as I do with you… You are my Friend, Companion , Confidant.. and ….. well… Matt Dillon ,.. I promise to Love you , share our lives together .. No matter what that may bring,… you are My heart… I’ll love you till My Last breath and Beyond! Matt bent to Kiss her only to hear Judge Brookings clear his throat,… et ‘ et’ ..not yet! … Judge Brookings started to finish .. his words when Matt stopped him…. I have something to say ….. Ok Matt .. the floor is yours…..  
Kitty I was just a Dumb Kid when I came to Dodge ,.. and I never thought about My life .. in the sense,.. that I’d be anymore then a lawman…. But .. I noticed you that day! … I’d have to be Blind not to have ….Anyway ,… You’re right we’ve had a time of it … these past …ummm 20 years… But all these years .. You were my reason to go on… you were home to me … My Light … winking at her… Knowing she knew what he was referring too. Kitty I promise to Love you , Protect you … and share our lives as you said … whatever may come… Kitty ,.. You are My Heart ! … And I’m the happiest man in the world … that you said Yes … and agreed to be My Wife… “I Love you Kitty Russell!”  
Does anyone here know of any just cause that these two not be wed here today ? speak now … or forever hold your peace!? Kitty now had both her arms around his waist…..  
Well then , by the Power invested in me … and By the laws of the State of Kansas… I Now Pronounce you Husband and Wife!... Hiram Brookings ,.. turned to tell Matt,.. he could kiss His Bride,… But … Matt had already scooped kitty up in his Arms… To Kiss her … after a minute,… Brookings,, clearing his throat again… Matt! Matt … Pulling away … Yeah? At that moment the entire room began to laugh.  
Ladies and Gentlemen … it is My Distinct Honor and Pleasure to Introduce to you ……. Marshal and Misses Matthew Dillon! Matt May I have the Pleasure Of Kissing the Bride? as he lean in to kiss Kitty on the Cheek ,… and saying ,..You are the Prettiest Bride in Kansas.. Just Then Festus’ yelled out … Miz Kitty’s the Purdiest, woman ever…! Which brought a full room for laughter.  
The party and celebration went on for Hours,… Jake pulled Matt aside,.. here ya go Buddy! … I know you two have a trip planned… But Tonight is on Me…. Jake handed Matt the Key to His Place…. I’ll be stayin’ in town tonight…. You and Kitty deserve some time … you know? Go On Man .. Take You Bride ,.. Get on out of here! Thanks Jake, …Much oblidged! No Thanks Needed Matt!...just be happy….  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19  
Old Flamed Revisited  
Conclusion  
Kitty had been packed ,.. so they said their goodbyes for the night …and left everyone there to enjoy ….  
Kitty snuggling up close to Matt while they rode in a Buggy … Festus’ had decorated for them… Matt, where we going?.... It a surprise… you’ll see Misses Dillon… Ahhh, Say that again? Say what? .. you’ll see no silly after that .. Oh, The Misses Dillon part … ummm Yeah That part … I Love the sound of that … then She repeated …. Misses Dillon… Misses Matthew Dillon..   
As they rode on … it was dark ,and not much could be seen,.. but Matt pointed where he had bought land from Jake…. Honey we’ll see it better in the Morning… Tonight I have you all to myself!  
Then Kitty recognized Jake’s House,.. Matt Dillon.. why, this is Jake’s Place … Yeah ,.. he’s letting us use it tonight…. To be alone? Now smiling at her … away from …well everyone?   
Quickly they hurried inside … surprised to see Jake had set up everything they’d need … A Bottle of Champagne… and fresh fruit…. And Loaded up the bin with wood for the fire… a fire was already burning… he had arranged for one of his hands to have in burning…  
Kitty disappeared into the back room…..and when she reappeared,… standing in to doorway …. Matt was tending to the Fire and pouring Champagne…. In her deep sultry voice …. “Penny for your Thoughts Cowboy?” … turning to see where she was… he dropped the log he was holding…” Oh, Ma’am … I think maybe a Nickle… no make that a dollar would be more fitting?”  
Standing before him,… wearing a Soft Blue chiffon … Gown… flowing over her full curves… with a deep plunging neck line…. And the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know …..  
Scooping her up in his strong arms,… Ahhh, Kit.. Honey…. You are Beautiful! And all Mine!...covering her mouth with his …. Kissing her softly to start.. but sparks ignited the passion these two … had felt for one another for nearly 20 years….. But Now?... they no longer had to hide , be discrete…. She was his! He was hers!... after all these years … penned up passion …exploded!...scooping her up off her feet… carrying her over to the rug in front of the burning fire… placing her gently .. down with a pillow under her head.. Matt … Cowboy what are you… Honey I want you here … here in this light …   
Smothering her with Kisses …. Slowly .. with her beneath him… Misses Dillon… I want you … I want to Make Love to you…? Is that a fact Cowboy?.... looking Blue to Blue…. Oh , Yes Ma’am ..That’s a Fact!  
As he kissed down her neck … he slid off the gown from her shoulders…. Drizzling Champagne… on and across her now exposed Breast… licking it off her creamy skin taking them cupped in his hands… Ahhh Beautiful… kissing them one at a time….. tracing each nipple .. even so lightly… tantalizing her senses…. continuing down her … with the tip of his tongue… Kissing at her stomach … till he began kissing the inner side of her thighs,… making his way to the Cleft, that join them… gently kissing and tasting her sweetness … probing , causing all her passionate sense to go wild … calling out his name … arching her back to motion with his every move … till she exploded….. Ahhhhhhhh Cowboy! I, I ,…. Ummmmm … I Love You… Cowboy… I’m not done with you yet Misses Dillon…. Oh,… she murmered. Sliding his way back to come face to face. entering her warm wetness …. Filling her with his firm arousal…. They rocked in Rhythm movement.. for movement ….lost in an intimate world of each other…..  
Spent,…. Wrapped in one another…. Reaching over to the bowl of …fruit … And Honey … Kit …hungry? . Ummmm, Cowboy… I’m only hungry for … You.. …..I can’t get enough of you .. And if I can help it .. Honey … you’ll never have to worry about that … she dipped her finger into the Honey … feeding it to him…   
Shortly after …they lie snuggled and wrapped as one … No Beginning No End… they were one!  
In the Early Morning,.. they headed back to town .. they wanted to see Judge Brookings off at the stage… they made it into town shortly before the stage was leaving…. Matt , Miss … opps Misses Dillon… Oh Judge … it’s Kitty Please? Well then , Matt, Kitty … I wish you all the Love and happiness.. you deserve… Judge ?... Kitty and I thought over your Offer…. And ? Hiram Brookings asked. .. I’d consider it an honor.. to try and fill your shoes… That’s wonderful Matt … I’ll be in touch soon….. as he climbed on the stage….  
Then Matt and Kitty boarded a train for San Francisco… Kitty wanted to show Matt the city that fascinated her so… and to show him the Shore line…..something he had never experienced.

Six Months later   
Matt had been appointed Circuit Court Judge for the State of Kansas, and surrounding territories…Newly O’Brien, was appointed Marshal of Dodge …. , Doc … finally hung up his shingle… allowing a new Doctor to take over his practice , A Woman at that ! Kitty convinced him to move out to the ranch , that they had built, with them … after all he was like a Father to them Both. Matt decided to try his hand at raising Horses …. Kitty, offered Sam half ownership in the Long Branch,… with the temperance moment on the rise .. He and Ellie Sawyer,.. had plans to eventually buy Kitty out and turn it into a family restaurant … They had become closer… and with Kitty’s encouragement … Sam Purposed…  
Finally after 20 years… Living and Loving one another, trying to be discrete…. The stories will always be told , about how Matt Dillon and Kitty Russell,… Dillon were “THE WORST BEST KEPT SECRET IN DODGE” Or maybe even Kansas…?  
FINI


End file.
